


Homestuck Prison AU

by Kawaiipaigestar



Series: Homestuck Prison AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiipaigestar/pseuds/Kawaiipaigestar
Summary: There is some triggering matters, warning by Kankri Vantas





	1. Stuck

Your name is Mituna Captor, and you know for sure you're fucked. No, you are not a little fucked, or slightly fucked you are one hundred percent fucked. The past year has been hell, as in you damaged your head causing permanent brain damage, and during your heroic act you ended up being framed. It isn’t a petty frame for a year or two in prison, it is a life sentence for multiple manslaughters. You are screwed, with no memories of what happened and no witness other than the one who framed you. Your trial was a mess, consisting of you cracking sex jokes to the judge and avoiding questions. Worst off when you went up to talk you began to ramble on about bees and your murdered girlfriend.   
You’re currently walking down the hallway with a spare set of clothes and some other things you were given. For someone who has just been framed, you are oddly cheerful, but it isn’t odd for someone who was framed with brain damaged. You are currently looking for your cell number, eventually, it has come into view. You enter the open cell while dumping your stuff on the floor, instantly you hear a sloppy and raspy voice.   
“Ah, What's up my new motherfucker! Welcome to the cave bro!” He had let out a deep chuckle, his feet hitting the floor after he jumped off the top bunk causing you to jump.   
“O-oh heyy my n-names Mituna!” You smile, showing off your fangs with some chipped.   
“Nice to meet ya, my name motherfucker, is Gamzee,” He chuckled patting your shoulders, causing you to flinch back in discomfort. “ Nice motherfucking scars man, how'd you get those?” He smiled, you shift in discomfort.   
“Ummm I don’t t kn-know.” You giggle a bit. After quickly fixing your overgrown hair over your eyes. From what you see he seems to be staring at you funny.  
“Your aren't motherfucking going to survive in here… I don’t know what you could have done to have got into this motherfucking side of prison…” His features were blocked out, but you cock your head and giggle.  
“I don’t-t kn-know what I did either.” You state causing a moment of silence before Gamzee began to laugh. You start laughing too  
The door slams shut behind you causing you to jolt forward in shock. “Wow calm down bro, it was the door, now to get some sleep.” He chuckled patting Mitunas head. You kick your stuff under your assumed bed, except for the blankets, your rapped yourself in them as you fell on your bed. You hear a creak as the bed above you sinks in, Gamzee still faintly chuckling. It felt like the night went by in seconds before a loud bang on the bars disturbed your dreamless sleep. “Get up you disappointments” A raspy female voice claimed, you yawn and rub your eyes.   
You were about to get up before you’re forcefully torn off your mattress and are met with a face full of floor. “Oh, I'm sorry bro, didn’t mean to all up and motherfucking break your face.” He apologized as you pushed up off the ground. Your hair falls into place over your eyes as you cuss out. He offers a hand, and you take it while apologizing.  
A few other people turned to stare, drawn in by his(rather loud)swearing. Gamzee addressed the crowd, particularly looking over a tall, lanky figure with slicked-back hair. “Hey, hey, calm your tits everyone. He’s cool.” Gamzee shook his head with a laugh and guided you to the cafeteria.   
He gave you a moment to look around. “O-oh god…” you muttered, a pale, lanky and heavily tattooed figure approaching Gamzee.  
“Oh, hey bro.” Gamzee said, looking over at the man. He had several tattoos, mostly of bones lining his arms and face. He also had a disturbingly realistic tattoo on his lips, making it look like his lips were stitched shut. He waved at you before addressing Gamzee, though he never spoke. He only used hand gestures and made unnerving squeaking sounds, like a bike horn. He gestured to you, and up at the cameras, Gamzee nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I think so. Eh, Mituna, you wouldn’t happen to know a motherfucker named Sollux, would ya?” You nodded eagerly, smiling broadly.   
“Yeah, that’s my brother!” You said excitedly.  
“Well, that explains a whole motherfucking lot.”  
“Why?” You smiled wobbling back and forth. The lanky male patted his head and shrugged then made some fast sign language. You cock your head in confusion before Gamzee answered.   
“He says you’ll find out, and also that his name is Kurloz.”Gamzee smiled as he began dragging you to a table, you stumble as you follow along. You stop, causing Gamzee to look at you.   
“I have to go pee.” You state, getting a blinking response and some stares.  
He released your arm and shrugged, there were bathrooms in the lunchroom that he pointed to. “Alright bro, come to find me or Kurloz after.” He states before stumbling off. You shuffle to the bathroom until you were inside. There were two guys with slicked-back hair, one was shorter than the other. He had a purple streak in his hair and sharp features, the other had a scar on his forehead and a cigarette in his mouth. You decided to ignore them as you turned to the waste shoot, fumbling with your hands.  
“Fuck!” He curses loudly as you can’t get your buckle undone. You hear some chuckles, but they are drowned out after you get your pants undone. You finish, buckling your pants back up before you feel a firm grip on your arm. You freak out, trying to get the person off you but you are held still.


	2. Meeting You

“Calm down!” The taller one spoke. His voice a strange combination of a Brooklyn mobster and Count Dracula, and quite slick as well. “What do ya think you’re doing?” He commanded, the shorter one glaring your appearance down. His wasn’t much to stare at, save for a scar on his forehead that resembled hieroglyphic waves. His hair was short and greased back, as was his brothers. The brother looked much more childish though, and wore black rectangular glasses. “I was just trying to use the bathroom…” You whimper, the older one snickering as he muttered something about a ‘perfect retard’.   
“I see. In that case, we’ll leave ya be. For now.” He had a menacing tone as he grabbed your ass, walking away. He’d left you in a state of shock, the younger one snickering.   
“Saw you w-with those fuckin’ Makaras …” he grumbled, shoving you backwards. “Just a w-warnin’, you’re on thin fuckin’ ice.”  
You falter in concern and confusion, feeling your stomach turn. You stumble out of the bathroom, looking around, completely forgetting what you were to do. Before you make a move, you are suddenly grabbed but someone and pulled to the side. When you realize who it is you fill with joy “Sollux!!” You state rather loudly, hugging the slightly taller male.   
“Tuna! The fuck?! How the hell did you get in here?” He exclaimed pulling you away and looking you in the face. Before you can answer, you get interrupted. “Nevermind! I already fucking know! My question is why?” You two were getting a lot of looks, seeing the guy from the bathroom smirking at you from the corner of your eye. You shudder and look back at Sollux.   
“Wait what?” You completely let the thought run from your head as you look back at him. You see the frustration grow on his face.   
“Right, you got brain damage during the whole thing!” He growled. “MT be careful… You really are going to be eaten out there.” He sighed pushing you off. “I gotta go… I will check in on your… But I just want you to know that, I know your innocent…” He whispered before marching off. You watch him go sadly, wanting to talk more. You look to your right and see a grinning Gamzee. “I motherfucking knew it.” He snickered.  
“Knew what?” You question.   
“You’re related to the camera guy, Sollux.” He shrugs. “By the way, I heard you were all up and having problems with some other guys. Sounded like they gave you a real scare.”  
“Oh, uh, it was just these weirdos.” You shrugged, Gamzee immediately raising an eyebrow. Who could want to hurt you?  
“What did they look like?..” Gamzee ventured, thinking about who might fit the bill.   
“It was these two guys, they look like brothers. One was really tall and scarred, and he groped my ass.” Gamzee cut you off, his eyes widening.   
“Oh no no no. Did the little one have purple in his hair?”  
“He did, I think.” you nod, looking confused as Gamzee regards this information. He might as well have been attending your deathbed, he looked so hopeless and angry.  
“The no good motherfuckers…” He growls, almost at the snap. It was scary. “That’s Cronus and Eridan. Stay away from them at any motherfucking cost.”  
“Umm, ok, but why?” You’re scared to ask, wondering what they could do to make Gamzee this mad.   
“They’re motherfucking lowlives, is all.” He sighs, trying to calm himself down. “They don’t like me or my bro either. You can see for yourself.” He shrugs, walking off. He’d left you in a state of confusion and nerves. You just trailed along with Gamzee, a buzzer sounding. “Motherfucker… Time for us to get to work bro…” he groaned, lining up with a few other guys.   
“Work? What do you mean?” You raise an eyebrow, the woman from before looking you over. Probably just making sure you’re there.  
“We usually end up working for this call center, dealing with these irate motherfuckers who can’t work a motherfucking TV.” He shrugs, sighing. “Kurloz gets out of it since he can’t motherfucking speak, but I have no idea what he does while we work.” He shrugs, the hall filling up with inmates. “Now, you gotta be extra motherfucking careful talking to these bros. No language, no dick jokes, no nothing. Just pure professionalism and a happy attitude.” Sarcasm laced his voice as he groaned.  
“What! How will I live without dick jokes?!” You whine.   
“You’d better find a way. We have to be polite and civil.” He takes a seat at a desk, gesturing for you to do the same. He somehow fit a pair of headphones over his mess of black hair, trying to adopt a less stoned voice. “Hello ma’am, how can I help you?”  
You watch already feeling bored, you sit in one of the desks and put on the headset supplied for you. You giggle at the way it feels on your head, but then gasp at the sound of a voice. “Hello i’m Mituna! What's your name?” You answer as you rock in your chair. “Are you stuck inside these ear muffs sir… I don’t know how the hell I can hear your voice?” You kick your feet in enjoyment as you listen to the man cursing you out, until he calls you an idiot. “‘I’m not and Idiot!! Asshat say that to my fucking face!!” You yell, pushing up and slamming your fists on the desk. You get the headset torn off your head, Gamzee watching in bemused horror as he dealt with his own call. You were rather quickly dragged out by the girl you’d seen before, who glared you down.   
“What the hell were you thinking?” She shouted in her raspy voice. “Is this how you treated Latula!?” You stopped dead. How did she know about her? You feel the tears fill the corner of your eyes.   
“Tula…” You whimper as your fall weak. “My rad player two…” The woman did look familiar, wearing red-tinted glasses.   
“Rezi?” You raise an eyebrow, the woman looking away.   
“Yes, Terezi. The sister of the woman you killed.” She finished, crossing her arms and turning her head, she didn’t expect the forceful shove she got from mituna until she felt the cold floor.   
“I didn’t kill her!! I-I She! Tula was, they were,” The words rambled in your head as you grabbed it going into a state of twitching. Terezi talked into her microphone, calling for backup as you fell unconscious.


	3. The Threat

You woke up not long after, Terezi watching you. “You lived. You weren’t diagnosed with anything I knew about. We’ll probably be putting you on meds, make sure this doesn’t happen again. Do you feel well enough to stand?”  
“I think so…” You nod, slowly standing up. Terezi nodded, opening the door.   
“You won’t be working there again, because that was a mess. I’ll have you put in the kitchen. Follow me.” You nod as you follow her to the kitchen, It is oddly silent and your memoirs of the conversation before slipped your mind. It isn’t long till she stops, “In here,” She states simply, you enter in silence, hearing the door shut. You look around the room dimly lit, you look at the counters and boxes of produce, and a large industrial sink, where Kurloz was washing trays. He looked over at you with a smile, beckoning you over with a wave of his hand. You move towards him with a smiled, as you wave. He pulls out a whiteboard with a purple marker, writing out   
‘What brings you to the kitchen?’ He finishes, You read it out loud. “Uh, the man trapped inside ear muffs didn’t like me…” He frowned, you jumped at the sudden soft pat on your head. ‘’Enough said,’ He chuckled. You smile and nod, “Is there anything I can do?” You rock on your feet, causing you to almost topple over. Luckily Kurloz caught you. He guides you to a chair and hands you his pen and whiteboard. You smile as you begin to draw bees and skateboards. He smiles watching you, drying off his hands, which were lined with several bone tattoos.   
“How did you get those?” You enquired, admiring his hand. He smiled and made a brushing motion with his hand. “Why don’t you talk?” He paused, and mimed sewing his lips closed. “S-so those aren’t like the bones?..” You backup, a little unnerved. Why would he do that? He merely shook his head, showing you to the prep station, handing you a large knife. He set out about a dozen bags of apples, slowly slicing them into wedges. You smile, “Do you know how to make the rabbits? Tulip used to make em!” You chop the apples sloppily, the slices un even. You take one and carv at it, making a sloping looking mess. You frown and sigh “I never could…” Kurloz looks at the slice in his hand and grips the knife tighter, he begins slicing it then handing you the slice shaped like a rabbit. He smiles as much as he could at your gleaming eyes, while you take it. “Teach me how!!” He nods, and slowly you begin following his instructions.   
By the time to get one remotely like a rabbit the light buzzes on the roof. Kurloz has moved on the other things and you practically mastered cutting apples. You look at Kurloz as he smiles, washing your sticky hands before the door opens. “Out for lunch.” The lady, Terezi says.   
Kurloz pats your head and the two of you head out. Kurloz walks you in the lunchroom, Gamzee heading over to you. “Hey bro that shit you pulled was wicked sick motherfucker!” He chuckles, but you only question him with your eyes. Kurloz shakes his head and shushes him, “Oh, alright man! Lets get some food.” He comments as you are mostly guided to the counter were food was getting thrown on the treys. You get crushed between Kurloz and Gamzee, feeling claustrophobic.   
Several loud voices shouted around him, most notably the Brooklyn voice from before. “See, there he is, with those no good Satanists!” The voice shouted, Kurloz shooting him a glare.   
“Fucking nut jobs.” With those words, Kurloz turned around and stepped out of line, approaching the man with murder in his eyes. The man snickered as Kurloz punched him in the face, kicking him to the ground. Kurloz essentially went to town on his face, the victims nose making an unpleasant crunching sound and Kurloz’ eyes screamed with fury. Gamzee was a bit slow to the uptake, but he quickly grabbed Kurloz by the chest, shaking his head. “Pay no attention to the motherfucking heretics…”  
You smiled, “Wow Kurloz! You busted his face!” He giggled while looking at the man. “Who is that guy, anyways?” Kurloz started rapidly gesturing several very rude words, Gamzee sighing.   
“His name’s Cronus Ampora, and he is the lowest thing to ever motherfucking exist.”  
“Oh, wow. What did he do?” You looked up at Gamzee, who glared down the boy who’d run to Cronus’ side. “And that’s Eridan, his slightly-less scummy brother.”  
“What did they do?” You insist, Gamzee shrugging. “Something about having weapons they shouldn’t and touching people they shouldn’t.” You shuddered thinking about what he could mean.   
“Ew... I don’t like being touched…” You look at Gamzee as he chuckles at what you say.   
“I’m sure you don’t bro, now go sit with Kurloz and we’ll eat.” He says while you hold your food covered tray. You skipped alongside Gamzee to the table, sitting down. Kurloz only had a cup with a straw, which he slipped through the stitches on his lips. You paused, staring for a moment. “Kurloz, why are your lips like that?” Kurloz paused, taking out his whiteboard.   
“I did this to myself, to keep our messiah safe.” He looked solemn as he wrote, but you were only creeped out more. You shake your head slightly and began shoveling food in your mouth, the textures were all off and gross but you didn’t care you liked food. After finishing your food you see kurloz and Gamzee in a deep conversation. Huffing out of boredom you decide to drop off your trey. You pull your legs from out under the table, then drop your trey off. Once to turn around you walk straight into a muscular chest, you falter back into the rack of treys, causing them to fall on you and the man.   
“You fucking kidding me pissblood!” The troll that you discovered was named cronus, with his stupid accent yelled in your face. You saw he had unfinished mashed potatoes and the red jelly you ate in his hair, this making you snicker. His face twist and you feel hands on your shoulder and your painfully forced against the rack of trey. “Think this is funny… It won’t be… watch yourself dumbass I’m coming for you…” He whispered coldly in your ear causing you to shiver as you watch him walk away, angrily kicking treys. You quickly run back to the table, sitting down. But he lingered, listening to Kurloz and Gamzee.   
“I dunno bro, we need to tell the poor motherfucker…” Kurloz shook his head in response, gesturing rapidly, first to Mituna, then his own neck. “Yeah, but the poor motherfucker needs to know.” He shakes his head. “How the motherfuck do you say that you killed his girlfriend?” He groaned, resting his head on the table. Cronus snickered, an idea forming in his head for that night.


	4. Please stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some triggering matters, warning by Kankri Vantas

When the day ended, Cronus was waiting for you and grabbed your wrist as you went to bed. “Hey, I needed to talk with ya about yer girlfriend.” You backed away in confusion and horror.  
“What the hell do you have to say about her!?” You glared him down, as he snickered.  
“I know who killed her.” He said bluntly, allowing you to digest that information. "Heard it from the killer's mouth too.” You stare at him in shock, unable to take this much in as you grab your head. “The guy’s been feeling sorry so he stuck around ya, trying to suck up, maybe you can guess who it is?” He enjoys playing with your head, watching as you shake and disagree. “Guess Kurloz isn't who you thought eh chief?” He snickers as he moves his hands to your sides, pulling you forward.  
“No… no, your lying don’t touch me!” Your body twitches, but he only cackles, leaning down to your level.  
“Said it himself... don’t call me a liar..” He blew on your ear, causing your body to twitch as you shouted at him to let you go. He backs away, smirking as you fall back. “Crying? How weak- Shit…” You feel darkness spill into your vision, realizing you passed out.  
You see her, her bright smile and gleaming red glasses. Her black hair falls over her shoulders. You feel yourself running, running until your in her arms until, you realize there's nothing there, You sit there and weep. 

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you realize you may have made a minor mistake. You’re currently holding a passed out brainless pissblood in your arms, who may have passed out from what you said. This wasn’t your intention, you just wanted to fuck with the idiot, then possibly fuck him. But damage control was your second nature, running several smuggling rings. You put the man down as you look at him. He doesn’t seem too physically hurt, so you lie him down, making sure he can breathe. He seemed disturbed though, but that didn’t matter. You took him to his cell, lying down on the bed. Fortunately, Gamzee wasn’t there, otherwise, he might’ve gotten a fist to the face, to be forwarded to Kurloz. He left in silence, meeting with a tall, lanky redhead who had a book bag over his shoulder.  
“Heh, long time no see Ru.” You greeted him, as he smiled.  
“How're things with the mister?” You asked. He shrugged in response.  
“Can’t complain. I managed to get everything without suspicion.” he handed the bag over. In turn, you gave him a bulging paper package, which he looked over with a nod.  
“See you later.” You walked off in the twilight, as did he. You went to a different cell, where your brother waited, adjusting his cracked glasses. “There you are, I w-was w-worried.” He sighs, standing. He took the bag, opening it. Inside were several bars of soap, bottle of hand sanitizer, and other hygiene items. You and him split the items, hiding them in different places. You kept one of the bars of soap, giving your brother a pat on the back before you left. You went back to your cell, which was yours alone, since you were deemed a ‘special hazard.’ You were, and not the stoned murderer. You snickered at the logic of that, lying on your bed. You slowly drifted off, thinking about what would happen the next day.

 

The next morning, you woke up earlier than usual, stretching out, You looked at yourself in a shard of a broken mirror, combing back your (usually filthy) hair. You adjusted your clothes, waiting for the doors to open. After an hour, they opened, and you left, heading to breakfast. You saw Kurloz sitting with Gamzee, and they were talking quietly. Odd, Mituna was nowhere to be seen. But you shrugged it off, sitting with your brother. The two Makaras said a short prayer, Gamzee taking two light green pills. After a few minutes, Mituna stumbled in, sitting on the opposite of Kurloz. You snickered as you watched, knowing what he said. 

 

You’re still Mituna, and you’re still upset with Kurloz. You just didn’t know what to say. You can’t look at him, seeming to make him concerned, you decide to be blunt. “You killed her… Latula…” you say quietly, enough for the two to hear. Kurloz quickly sat up shaking his head in disagreement. He tilted his head to ask for proof, but your body shook with rage. “Cro-” you decide you will see if he is lying by lying. “I… heard you talking about it…” You see his face shift in guilt.  
“I’m so sorry motherfucker… We didn’t mean for you-” Mituna interrupted him with a growl as he stepped away.  
“You… you killed my Tula…” Before they could respond you bolted off, Cronus waiting in the door frame. While you almost made it away from the door, your shirt collar was grabbed, as you were pulled into a hug.  
“Aw doll… I'm so sorry you found out this way…” Cronus you realize says softly, you curl into his chest and weep while clenching your fists. information. You thought a moment, wondering if he was telling the truth. “Heard it straight from the assholes…” His voice was low, and soft, calming could describe it. You don’t want to trust him, or Kurloz, or anyone, you just want Latula back. But that would never happen. She was gone for good, nothing that could be done about it. Cronus held you close, taking you to a bench so you could sit down and rest. He held you close, and only when work came did he let go. He waved goodbye as he joined the line, and a guard he didn’t recognize forced him to the kitchen, where Kurloz was silently working. He barely looked up to acknowledge your presence, and that's how you preferred it. He'd left you the dishes, and was preparing several large bags of potatoes himself. Evidentially his vocal cords still worked, as he was humming a haunting melody. The sink was already running, so you started washing the dishes, though you stopped quite quickly. The water nearly burned off your skin. You waited a little bit, pacing around the room. When you found that the water was still too hot, you ran some cold water into it, and then started on dishes. Kurloz kept humming, which was starting to get a little annoying.  
“Hey, can you cut that out?” He nods, and stops humming. You worked in silence until lunch, where Cronus was waiting for you at a table.  
“Hey doll.” He chuckled, taking your hand. You quickly jerked it away, whimpering.  
“P-Please don’t touch me…” You mumble looking down. When you feel a jerk on your hand you quickly look up, only to see the world move. When it stopped you realize your on his lap, with his hands wrapped around your waist. You feel your body stiffen in fear and confusion, you turn you self slightly to look at him. “W-what are you doing?...” You try to back away, but he holds you close with a death grip on his torso.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just gettin’ comfortable…” He chuckled, moving his hands on y00our stomach. You don’t like this, and you feel kind of sick. You try to back away, Cronus slipping a package into your pocket. You picked it out, looking over it. It was a bar if soap labeled with a bunch of purple flowers and a honeycomb.  
“Lavender and Cream Honey.” You read aloud, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks…” The confusion of it almost made you forget you were crying, except for the pounding headache it gave you. You feel a pat on your head before he lets you off his lap, you gratefully move a safe distance.  
“After lunch how about we shower together?” You want to say no, but his voice is rather scary, and his look is quite hungry. You feel a sense of vulnerability and all you seem to manage is a nod. You leave to go get your food, your body felt shaky and weak. You took the tray of food and found a empty spot at a table. A man with black hair and nubby horns sat, he seemed to be mumbling to himself.  
“E-Excuse me… but can i sit… here?” You ask tilting your head as he looks at you.  
“Ah well, i don’t see a problem with that.”He says softly. He was about the same size as you, seeming frail and easy to break. You began to gnaw away at your food. By the time you finished your meal, your regretted your choice of seating. The man did not know how to shut up.  
As you finished your last bite he continued talking, causing to to snap “Holy shit! Shut up already shut up shut up shut up!” You slam the trey on the table, causing the man to do as you say and jump back. Realizing what you did you falter back, “I-I’m sorry…” Quickly you left the scene, not wanting to be there anymore.  
You tense when you hear the end of lunch, only freaking out even more when your feel the set of hands on your shoulder. “Saw what ya just did. Not gonna lie, that’s pretty damn impressive.” Cronus cooed, taking Your hand. 

Mituna quivered as Cronus began to bring him to the showers. Technically it was not the time for showers but that didn’t seem to stop him. The closer they came the more sick he felt, and when he was actually inside he felt so cold. Cronus smiled crookedly, his plans exceeding his expectations, but that wasn’t uncommon for him. He smoothed his hands up Mitunas orange prison attire, making sure to acknowledge the trolls grub scars. This made him chirp, the unexpected noise catching him off guard but only fired Cronus up more. He pulled Mitunas shirt off, disposing it on the floor. The sight cause Cronus to scrunch his nose a bit, he enjoyed the weak figure before him. Cronus leached himself onto Mituna's collar bone sucking and nipping at the grey flesh. Mituna made small noises of protest as he tried pushing him away. His body was feeling warm and awkward, he wasn’t enjoying this and he wanted out of this situation. He only stopped when he heard the violate blood let out a low growl, the sound made him freeze completely. Before he new it, he was pushed into the shower, Cronus removing his own shirt. “Alright tuna… remove the rest of your close…” He said slowly and lower in tone.  
“N-No! I don’t want to!” Mituna protested again running to get past the troll. When he ran he suddenly slipped on the ground under his feet, and for a second the world blurred before he felt a burning pain fill his nose. Yellow dripped down, falling from his face. He whined as yellow tears soon followed. Cronus chuckled walking over to him. He hadn’t even managed to escape the shower, and now his head rang in pain as well as his nose. Cronus pulled mitunas ankle so he was under him, then flipped him on his back. He ran his fingers under the elastics and pulled his pants off, it was difficult with him squirming.  
It was only a few seconds later till they were both naked, he turned on the water letting it fall on the two of them. Knowing that soon enough guards will hear the water he began speeding up, he took out the soap from Mituna’s pant pocket and ran it along his chest as he cradled his sides with his thighs. Mituna sobbed and whined while cronus moved the soap to his nook, this made him feel strange, He started feeling hot, but groggily and weak. It wasn’t long after cronus began that his bulges began to find their way out. To his dismay they began to rap around the bar of soap as Cronus guided them. Mituna cried out, his hands suddenly trapped above his head.  
Cronus licked his lips at the sight, running his hand along his sides, as mituna shuddered. He wanted to fight but his body wa numb, his mouth only managing small whimpers and whines.  
The showers door was suddenly slammed open, Cronus snapping his head up. Fear went up his body as he saw the angry and silent Makara. Kurloz barely took a second to register the situation, but he stormed over, grabbing Cronus’ neck and throwing him to the floor. He looked over at Mituna, noticing he was quite drowsy and weak. Without thinking, he grabbed Mituna, resting him to the side. Knowing he could pass out at any second, he made sure Mituna couldn’t hurt himself, and then went to finish off Cronus. Cronus already has a broken nose, but Kurloz made sure he’d leave with much more. Kurloz continued beating him, leaving him bloody and battered on the shower floor. He picked up Mituna, carrying him back to his cell so he could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! thanks so much for reading my friend and my fanific! sorry it has taken some time but here you go! finally some smut!  
> Also i am still new to Archive writing, and am unsure how to show that my story is ongoing, if anyone know please let me know how that would be very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
